movies
by nekogirl1015
Summary: this is my first story i have no idea how this will work out. fionna goes to marshall lees place to watch movies and then... t for language


This is my first story please rate and review and be honest.

Fionna is going to Marshall Lee's house to hang and watch some movies. Cake was at her boyfriends, lord Monochromicorn's, place probably napping and purring on him. Classic Cake. Fionna walks up to the window to see if Marshall was home.

He's home but talking to someone or something. He stops talking as if waiting for an answer. She knocks on the door and he jumps. He forgot Fionna was coming over to hang out. How can he forget? He loved her since the first met her and thought she looked hot in her dress for Gumballs, well, ball. He was very pissed when Cake said the dress was for Gumball and not him.

She knocked harder this time. Good thing she's very patient he thought. He opened the door for her. His crush walked into his house wearing the clothes ho got her and to the Vampire King she was burning hot.

She asked "So what do you wanna see?" he looks at the wide selection of movies she brought in her bag. Most girls bring chick-flicks to watch with him but not her. She's two thing they're not. Unique. And a tomboy.

*later that night*

"Bye Marshall" she said waving and smiling. "Bye Fionna" Marshall said holing back his blush and to keep himself from confessing his love for her for the fear of being rejected. "If only he/she knew" they both thought. Truth be told she loved him back and is holding back the confession foe the same fear.

That very night, Fionnas walking home when out of nowhere all of the girls that have been to his house surrounded her and she couldn't fight there were too many of them. Ashley then walks out the crowd of girls and is grinning.

"Well well well…. What do we have here?" Ashley asks.

"I don't know you tell me Assley" Fionna said.

"How come when we come over to his house he kicks us out after one movie but with you he watches every movie you bring?" one of the girls asked. She was tall had purple hair, cat ears, dog tail and a bow in her hair and her collar her name is Cally. She also has a twin."I don't know. Do you **girls** bring chick-flicks?" she, Fionna, asked.

"Well duh," Callys twin sister who has dog ears, blue hair, cat tail, and skulls in her hair and her collar.

"That's what you did wrong you dirty sluts." Fionna scolded.

"GET HER!" Ashley yelled out.

Fionna was getting punched and kicked left, right, forward, backward, up, and down.

Then she called someone she never thought she would call out in the whole world of Aaa.

"**MARSHALL! HELP!"**

Marshall Lee was just staring off into space thinking about Fionna when he heard her screams of pain with his vampire ears.

"Fionna?" Marshall asks himself half scared because of the fear and pain in her angelic voice.

"I'm coming!" he yelled as if she could hear him but little did he know that she could.

"HURRY!" Fionna yelled back.

Marshall flies over to where Fionna is supposed to be but where is she? He asked one of the girls.

"Oh she's getting beat up in the center here." And she continues to try and reach Fionna until…

"_**STOP**_"

All the girls stop except one.

"_**MOVE AWAY FROM HER NOW!**_"

All but one move. He saw Fionna on the ground covered in blood. She was still being kicked by the one the only Ashley.

"Ashley, you dare disobey your king." He was right behind her now.

Ashley gulped. Fionna smiled a little.

"Help her up, **NOW!**" He was so mad his demon eyes were showing, his hair was floating in a directions, he was half transformed into a murderous monster.

Ashley mumbled something to herself and helped Fionna stand up then moved from her. Marshall calmed down a little then walked to Fionna and hugged her. A few second later in the hug she fainted.

Marshall summoned the Night'o'sphere's guards to put all these women in jail.

He picked Fionna up and flew back to his house. He washed the blood off her. He changed her clothes and put her in his bed and sat next to her waiting for her to wake up but she didn't wake up when he expected her too. He stared at her then saw she was asleep. She mumbled something.

"What" he said.

"I love you" she said still asleep.

He was heartbroken she already loved someone else.

"Who do you love?"

"I.….love….Marshall"

He flew with joy. He grabbed her hand and kissed her nose.

"Yes, I'm so happy. I love you too."

As he walked away from the bed her hand gripped his tight. Tears streaming down her face.

"No don't leave me alone again."

'Again,' he thought, 'what does she mean again?'

"MOM! COME BACK!" she gripped his hand tighter and pulled him close until he was lying next to her in his bed. He blushed hard. And tried to calm her down.

"Shh, it's ok. Marshy's here."

She soon calmed down and…

*the next morning*

Fionna wakes and is holding something, or in this case, someone.

Marshall is just staring at her and smiling as well as blushing happy to see she's alive.

"Morning beautiful." He said so happy

She just blushed like crazy

"Morning. What are you doing in my bed?" she asked.

"On the contrary, your in my bed in my house holding me close to you. Confessing your love for me in my bed in your sleep. And guess what?"

"What?" she said afraid?

"I *kiss* love *kiss* you *kiss* too *kiss*." he said. Now Fionna smiled like an idiot.

"For my life?" she asked.

"For your life and forever more unless I turn you into a vampire then its until the sun gets us and even when we are dead.

The end what you think review and rate thanks for reading


End file.
